Cedarwish
____________ believe in what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly you have everything you need if you just believe ____________ HONORIFIC Name Origins Cedar: The light brown and cream patterns on her body Wish: idk i'll figure that out it just sounds pretty to me tbh Current Name: Cedarpaw Variants: N/A Former Names: N/A Future Names: Cedarwish Nicknames: Cedar IDENTITY Biological Gender: Female Preferred Pronouns: She/Her Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Maturity: Juvenile DESCRIPTION Cedarpaw is a gray she-cat with a cream muzzle, tail tip, and tabby stripes. Her underbelly is brown and this color goes all the way up her neck. It also colors her toes. Her eyes are a nice silver-rose color, and her nose and soft paw pads are a light pink. - A soft, short-furred she-cat with tabby markings and a brown underbelly. -- Voice: idk i'll figure that out soon Speech In-depth: A melodic and quiet voice, fitting her timid personality. Though it is small most of the time, she can raise her voice when she wants to or is asked to. Her tone is rather calm most of the time, and her responses are usually terse. Defect: crushing on objects in camp Scent: '''adorable '''PERSONA Shy: Cedarpaw does not often speak up and is a rather quiet she-cat. She usually needs someone to introduce her to another cat. Sarcastic: She can be quite sarcastic, but never in any disrespectful manner. She likes to tease and make jokes. Adventurous: Cedarpaw loves to explore, and will most often chime in right when it is mentioned. She enjoys finding places she didn't know existed, Sweet: Cedarpaw is mostly a caring cat. Though she doesn't try to make friends due to her bashful character, she is still very engaging when she does catch a conversation with somebody. Thoughtful/Imaginative: She is often a daydreamer, pondering about different things all the time. She usually thinks over her decisions, unless she's being reckless. She'll often hope for things that most likely won't happen, but she still likes the thought of such a thing. BLOODLINE Father: x -Status- Mother: x -Status- Sisters: x -Status- Brothers: x - Status- Counterpart: None Offspring: None NOTE: i still dont know her whole family but she needs some relations help STATE OF MIND Relationship Status: Single Counterpart: None Ex-Counterpart(s): None Currently Attracted To: objects in ec's camp and sparkfire ;)))))) Shippings: cedar x tree and cedar x spark = cedarspark Cats Currently Attracted To Cedarpaw: probably that tree and sparkfire QUOTATIONS "hey tree i wanna climb all over you" ''- Cedarpaw'' "bro your mother made you paler than an irishman" ''- mean cedar to fat kid'' eck VIEWPOINTS F A N C I E S Colours; Yellow Food; '''Bird '''Season/Weather; '''fall is pretty <3 '''Activities; '''fishing eek!! '''L O A T H E S Colours; Red Food; Lizard Season/Weather; '''that time between winter and spring when the snow is all sludgy and gross ew '''Activities; ugh who has ever liked taking care of the elders?? F E A R S later - reasons ' QUESTING' Mental Attractions: Cedarpaw enjoys somebody who is calm and collected, but someone who will stand up for themselves and be aggressive when needed. She wants someone who will make her do new things, which is something she normally can't do without encouragement. Physical Attractions: She likes cats with solid colored pelts the most, admiring the way that their fur is much different than her own. Lots of colors confuse her, despite the fact her pelt is quite complex itself. She still finds most pelts like this pretty, though. She doesn't mind if their pelt is patterned like hers. Vibrant colored eyes dazzle her, such as yellows, greens, and blues. Mental Distastes: '''Someone shy and awkward isn't really attractive to Cedarpaw, as she thinks of herself as this. She doesn't want a short-tempered cat in her life either. '''Physical Distastes: Hands (or paws) down, no excessive scars. Current Attraction(s): Sparkfire Gender Preference: Male CREDITS Coded by Geckoko Please do not use this format without contacting the coder first! The tree icon is free to use and belongs to tea-hee GALLERY cedarwish.jpg|Reference for what Cedar kind of looks like, but I imagine her with swirly stripes. If you prefer to draw her this way, that's fine! Commission3.png|Cedarwish, credit goes to Papá grande! Cedarwishrequest.png|Cedarwish, credit goes to B1uApp1e!